No Strings Attached
by No-Lullaby-Monsters
Summary: "It will just be casual. No strings attached ." Rubellia Devlin has always had a bad reputation when it came to guys. She used them like tissues, and destroyed them like glass. When she gets partnered with Remus Lupin for a potions project, the Marauders are instantly weary. Quickly, they learn the term 'friends with benefits' doesnt mean you have to be friends.
1. Chapter 1

***Hey, so this is a story I've been working on for a while. It's a little inappropriate, so if you're not a fan of:**

 **~sexual references/mentions of nudity**

 **~very heavily implied sexual encounters**

 **~cursing**

 **~violence**

 **~and/or the main character being in any shape or form a major bitch**

 **Then please hit the back button. If you're a fan of these things... hey, welcome to my story. I always put a song at the beginning of the chapters so feel free to suggest songs once in a while. Like, comment, enjoy!***

 ** _"You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing. You call me a freak like that means something."_  
-You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing, Halestorm**

I pulled my beanie tighter to my head, trying to block out the cold air swirling around the room. Normally, a fire would be lit to keep it warm, but Professor Slughorn had the _brilliant_ idea to not light it to keep us awake.

Guess that's part of what sucked about having potions first period.

I blinked sluggishly, trying to wake myself up. Due to my extremely bad habit of sleeping in, I had missed breakfast. So on top of being uncontrollably tired, I was starving.

 _Yay me!_

My stomach rumbled quietly, and I frowned down at it. It rumbled again, as if to spite me. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stop the hunger from eating away at me.

I heard rustling beside me, and look to see Alice Lightwood (my favorite and only roommate) sitting next to me. She chuckled at my tired face before producing a muffin from her bag.

"I knew you'd be hungry." She smiled as I ripped the muffin from her hand and bit into it like an animal.

"You are a saint, an absolute _goddess_. Next time we go to Hogsmeade," I moaned between bites. "I am buying you whatever you want."

"I'll hold you to that." She laughed, as more and more students began flooding into the room. I was still attacking the muffin ravenously when Slughorn strutted into the classroom.

"Good morning sixth years," greeted Slughorn pleasantly. As usual, his enthusiasm was sickening. But I was too in love with my muffin to care. "This year I've decided to do something a bit different. I will be assigning you partners. Take great care to befriend them, because you will be stuck with them for the entirety of the year."

The class groaned in irritation, as Slughorn produced a list.

"Sirius Black and Narcissa Black." Both looked extremely displeased at the arrangement, and moved to sit next to each other reluctantly

"James Potter and Lily Evans" Potter looked like he'd just drank a boatload of Felix Felicis, while Evans looked like she'd just been told she was going to have to marry a dragon.

"Alice Lightwood and Frank Longbottom" Alice gave me apologetic, but not necessarily sad look. I was actually rather happy for her, knowing how much she like Longbottom.

"Lucius Malfoy and Marlene McKinnon..." He went down the list, as I continued to nibble on the muffin.

"Remus Lupin and Rubellia Devlin." I sighed, out of pure boredom as Lupin reluctantly came to sit beside me, and I barely glanced in his direction.

Sure, he was intriguing in his own right. The scars that marked up his skin, the messy blonde hair, and the amazing eyes. He was an attractive lad, the most attractive to me of the four Marauders. But the way he carried himself annoyed me.

He always had this look of utter and complete self-loathing on his face, like he thought everyone around him should hate him. It was enough to make me want to slap him. Still, there was a certain level of... charm that he held.

Slughorn, who'd finished reading the list, dragged me from thoughts.

"Now, today you are beginning your N.E.W.T.s studies. Keep in mind that this will not be easy. Now, turn to page 15 in your textbooks and beginning brewing with your partner."

I flipped to the page lazily and gazed at the name of the potion:

 _ **Drowsiness Draught**_

"I'll... go get the ingredients then?" Lupin said, unsure.

"Do what you'd like." I replied, barely glancing at him. I instead gazed over the instructions carefully, pulling out my potions supplies. As Lupin walked towards the supply cabinet, I set up the supplies. I began to become lost in my own thoughts, staring at the potions book again.

 _I'm to tired to be in this class._ I mentally groaned. _Maybe if I'm nice enough to Lupin, he'll just do the potion and I can get some sleep._

The idea seemed appealing enough. When he returned, I looked at him smiling a little.

"We haven't formally met. I'm Ruby." I greeted. He gave me weary look, obviously unnerved by my sudden change in attitude, before responding.

"I'm Remus." He said, setting down the supplies.

"Nice too meet you Remus," I smirked. "We're gonna have so much fun together."

After an extremely long potions lesson, I made my way towards the door. Alice knew I hated to wait, so I know she wouldn't mind me walking ahead to charms.

"Hey! Devlin!"

I turned, seeing the Marauders (minus Remus) walking straight for me. I waited impatiently, as they caught up with me.

"Devlin," Potter greeted stiffly. I rolled my eyes, looking at him lazily.

"Did you need something Potter?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Stay away from Remus," Black ordered, giving me a sharp look. "You have a bad reputation, and we don't want Remus getting dragged down to the same level as the likes of you."

You know that feeling you get? The one where your mum tells you not to do something, but you _have_ to do it just to spite her. That was the feeling currently barreling through me, as I raised an eyebrow at the three boys.

"I've barely spoken to the bloke," I pointed out. "And I don't exactly think it's your place to dictate who Remus hangs out with."

I strolled closer to Black, straightening his tie to a point where it was probably choking him.

"Plus... I don't ever remember you complaining about my so called 'reputation' last time we spoke." I whispered in his ear. He became as stiff as a board as I pulled away from his ear.

"I'll see you losers around. Tell Remus I said hello." I said, turning around. I threw a sarcastic wave over my shoulder as I strutted down the hallway, leaving the stunned forms of the marauders behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

***So I know this is only the second chapter and its been forever but I've been busy. I hope everyone enjoys, and criticism is greatly appreciated and wanted. Enjoy!***

 _"How to be a heartbreaker, Boys they like the look of danger._

 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player."_

 **-How to Be A Heartbreaker, Marina & the Diamonds**

After my encounter with them in the hallways, I noticed that the Marauders seemed to be avoiding me. They would see me in the hallway, and then turn the other way.

I honestly thought it was stupid. I hadn't done anything but talk to Remus once. And I was only nice because I was tired.

If anything they were underestimating his character. He didn't seem the type to sleep around, especially with someone he just met.

But still... their determination to avoid me was amusing. And it only made me want to play games even more.

I don't know how to describe my... hobby I guess you could call it.

I liked to string people along, break their hearts. It gave me a certain thrill.

I can guess what you're thinking at this point:

 _Oh my gosh what a bitch!_

Blah blah blah, I've heard it all before. It doesn't bother me.

I liked to, putting it lightly, 'fuck 'em, then dump 'em'.

I didn't really know how to describe the feeling this challenge gave me, but it was an obsession. I'd obviously have to take it really slow (yawn) because Lupin was probably a huge prude.

"Ruby? Are you even listening to me?" Alice snapped, ripping me from my thoughts.

"Hmmm?" I questioned. "Oh, yeah. Longbottom. His sparkling brown eyes. Yes, they're enchanting."

"That wasn't what I was talking about." Alice pouted. "Even though that is very true..."

"Then no, I was not listening." I responded bluntly. Alice sighed, exasperated.

"I was saying that we have a free period after lunch. What did you want to do?" Alice asked. I thought for a moment, as we descended the stairs.

"We could always hang out by the black lake. It's decently warm outside." I suggested. Alice nodded after a moment.

"Sounds like a plan."

As we entered the grand hall, I noticed the Marauders sitting in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. I smirked, seeing the familiar mess of sandy blonde hair.

"I'll meet you at our seat, Alice. There's something I have to do." I told her. She followed my gaze, giving me a pointed look.

"Go easy on the boy, Devil." She asked, knowing perfectly well what my intentions were. I smiled at her mischievously, winking.

"I make no promises." I chuckled, causing her to roll her eyes. We parted ways, me heading towards the Marauders. None of them noticed me, too involved in their conversation. Potter and Black were facing me, while Pettigrew and Lupin had their backs to me.

"Hello Lupin." I said to his turned back. The entire conversation seemed to freeze in it's tracks.

Lupin turned to look at me, a polite smile on his face unaware of the venomous glare Potter and Black were giving me. I ignored them, focusing on the sandy-haired boy in front of me.

"Ruby," He greeted pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"

"I was thinking, since we're stuck with each other for the entire year, we might as well get to know each other." I suggested, plastering a polite smile on my face. He thought for a moment, before nodding reluctantly.

"I suppose that makes sense." He answered hesitantly.

"I have a free period next. Alice and I were planning to head to the black lake. You're free to join us." I offered, earning myself a burning glare from Black. If looks could kill... I'd be six feet under.

In hell. Possibly on it's throne.

"I'd-" Before he could answer, Black interjected.

" _Actually_ , Remus is supposed to be helping me with potions homework next period." He spat out, making my lips twitch. I still had such a powerful affect on him... _damn did it feel good_.

"That's right," Remus said, looking at me apologetically. "Rain check?"

"I'll hold you to that." I warned jokingly. He chuckled, and I smiled. I glanced at Sirius, my face shifting into a smirk.

"Nice seeing you, Sirius." I taunted, walking towards a patiently waiting Alice. As I settled into the seat across from her she eyed me suspiciously.

"so what was that about," She questioned, feigning a casual tone. I piled food onto my plate, a small smirk settling it's way onto my face.

"Phase one of a hopefully very interesting experiment."

~Time Skip~

The best thing about starting a new school year at Hogwarts as an upperclassman? The back-to-school party that Gryffindor loved to throw. And, as annoying as the Marauders were most of the time, they threw a hell of a party.

It was one of the biggest events of the year. Every student, in any house that was 5th year or older was invited. It was one of the only parties during the school year that you can guarantee there wont be a fight at.

The entire school was buzzing with excitement. I was, as usual, very surprised a teacher hadn't found out about the party yet. But lucky for us, they hadn't. So Alice, her friends Molly and Lily, and I were getting ready for the party together.

Though I didn't associate with them as much as I did Alice, Molly and Lily were decent enough company.

Ignoring the fact that Lily was a bit of a prude. And the fact that Molly liked to lecture me.

I glanced at Alice as I finished tying my boots.

"Doesn't someone look hot?" I teased, causing her to blush. "Is that for a certain someone named Longbottom?"

"Maybe..." Alice drawled, biting her lip to hide a smile.

"I approve," I purred, flinging an arm around her shoulders. "Just make sure he uses protection. We don't need mini-Franks running around."

"Ruby!" Molly scolded. I rolled my eyes at her scolding, as Alice's blush darkened.

"Are you guys done yet? The party started like 10 minutes ago!" Lily whined teasingly.

"I've been done. It's you three who take forever." Alice teased back. We laughed, descending the stairs into the wild party.


	3. Chapter 3

***I'd like to apologize for the weird formatting of the last chapter, i did not even realize it was like that until someone pointed it out to me. So because I was having trouble indicating time jumps i decided to just simply say 'time skip' when i'm jumping in time. Thank you for all the favorites and please feel free to leave any constructive criticism you have. ***

 _"It's poker, he can't see it in my face_

 _But I'm about to play my Ace."_

 **-New Romantics, Taylor Swift**

I groaned in annoyance as sunlight streamed through the window of my dorm. I looked over to Alice's bed, not seeing her there.

What the hell happened last night?

 ** _A Few Hours Earlier…_**

 _The common room was way too crowded. Strobe lights were strung all around the common room, adding to the wildness of the party._

 _I pushed through the crowd, making my way over to the drinks table. Those psychos really went all out. There were full-out bottles of firewhiskey and butterbeer all over the table._

 _I couldn't wait to see how many people would be trashed tomorrow morning. I grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey, popping off the cap. I tipped the bottle back, feeling the liquid slide down my throat. The familiar burning sensation flit from my throat down to my stomach. The music was deafening, a wide variety of it blasting through the common room. Right now they were playing a particularly annoying pop song._

 _I glanced around the room, catching brief sights of the girls in various spots around the room._

 _Lily was relaxing on the sofa. Potter was next to her, chatting away with a cocky smirk. I could tell where that was going to go (hint hint, he was going to have a drink spilled on him)._

 _Molly, of course, was dancing with her boyfriend Arthur Weasley. I liked Arthur more than I cared to admit. He was a good person, a little eccentric- but a good person. He genuinely loved Molly, which I thought was adorable._

 _And then there was Alice. Her and Frank were in a corner, making out aggressively. I saw that coming from a mile away, considering they were both absolutely obsessed with each other._

 _I took another sip from the bottle, grinning. This was going to be a fun night. I could feel it._

 _Third Person POV_

 ** _One Hour Later..._**

 _The music in the common room was so loud, people could feel the bass thumping in their chests like a second heartbeat._

 _The Marauders were widespread across the room, each sticking to their typical natures._

 _James Potter was still attempting to try to chat up Lily Evans, only partially drunk._

 _Sirius Black was super drunk and snogging a pretty, brunette Ravenclaw._

 _Peter Pettigrew was passed out with a half bottle of butterbeer in his hand._

 _And then there was Remus Lupin, sitting in a corner and nursing a bottle of butterbeer. He was a fan of partying, but sometimes his friends got too wild for his tastes._

 _"Hey there, stranger." A voice next to him purred. He glanced to the side, seeing Rubellia Devlin standing in front of him._

 _"Ruby." He greeted politely, noticing the large (empty) bottle of fire whiskey in her hands._

 _"What are you doing in the corner by yourself? It's a party!" The girl questioned, not really looking like she cared about the reason. She was obviously extremely drunk._

 _"I'm fine where I am." He stated, taking a small sip from his butterbeer. The girl shook her head, her long, chocolate-brown curls slipping behind her shoulders._

 _"Nope. We're getting some serious fire whiskey in your system." The girl told him, grabbing his wrist tightly. "No ifs, ands or buts."_

 _Not waiting for a response, she pulled him into the crowd of people. Her grip was surprisingly strong, not giving him any room to escape._

 _"But-"_

 _"What did I just say?"_

 _He sighed, giving up. She dragged him over to the table where they'd set up food and drinks. She threw (literally threw) her empty bottle away, grabbing an unopened bottle of firewhiskey. She placed the cap between her crimson coated lips, tugging it off with her teeth. She shoved the bottle into his hands, giving him an expectant look. He glanced down at it, before looking back at her._

 _"Drink up. I won't leave you alone till you do." She told him, crossing her arms. He eyed her, seeing the stubborn expression on her face. He knew that she wouldn't budge until he did what she wanted. So he took a huge swig from the bottle. The liquid burned his throat, sending him into a large coughing fit. When it finally stopped, he glanced at her. She nodded in satisfaction, grinning tipsily._

 _"Was that so hard?" She teased, taking the bottle from his hand. She took a large swig, her red lips staining the bottle. He didn't know what to say, eyeing her apprehensively._

This was nothing like the girl he'd met in class earlier. That girl was calm, collected and polite. This person... had a mischievous smirk planted firmly on her face, and seemed to be staring into his soul with her intimidating brown eyes.

 _"So. Are you going to dance with me?" She questioned, looking at him expectantly. "Or do I have to beg?"_

 _The way she said it made him sure he had absolutely no choice in the matter. He hesitated for a moment, mind racing. Before he knew it, and against his better judgment, he found himself nodding. She grinned at him, grabbing his wrist again._

 _ **Must be her thing**_ _He thought, as she brought him onto the dance floor. She grinned at him as a song started blasting through the speakers._

(Song playing is 'Carry On My Wayward Son' by Kansas. Don't judge- it's a classic. Plus I'm a supernatural fan.)

 _"I love this song!" She shouted above the music, beginning to dance. He stood there awkwardly._

 _"Come on Lupin, live a little!" She shouted, passing him the bottle. He eyed it for a moment, mentally debating with himself. He will never know exactly what made him do it, but he took a large gulp. The alcohol hit him quicker than he expected, as Ruby continued to dance._

 _Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was the fact that he felt like an idiot standing there._

But he started dancing too.

"You're such a dork!" She teased him over the music, laughing. He laughed with her as they danced and song to the song blasting through the common room.

They danced for hours on end, passing the bottle of fire whiskey between them. Remus could feel the effects hitting him harder with each gulp he swallowed, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

~Time Skip~

 _"Where are we going?" Remus laughed, as they walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory, the noise fading more and more the farther up they went._

"It's super loud down there! I can't hear myself think!" Ruby screamed.

"Why are we screaming?!" Remus yelled, matching her volume.

"I don't know!" She yelled back, giggling wildly. She stopped at a door that was labeled with two names.

 _ **Rubellia Ava Morgana Devlin**_

 _ **Alice Lightwood**_

 _She pushed the door open, walking into the room. It was cozy, and smaller than most dorms. There were only two beds, across the room from each other._

 _Remus followed her into the room, shutting the door behind him. The music from the party became a faint background noise thanks to the heavy wooden door._

 _"It's so hot in here." Ruby whined, throwing her head back. She bent her arms back, struggling with the zipper of her dress. After a few minutes of silent struggling, she groaned in defeat._

 _"Remus, help me with the zipper. It always gets stuck, I don't know why I keep this stupid dress..."_

 _He approached her, the alcohol making him bolder than usual. Still, even with his alcohol infested brain, he paused. A blush coated his cheeks as he began tugging at the zipper. Finally, it began sliding down her back. She sighed in relief, pulling off the violet fabric._

"That's so much better." She moaned, standing in nothing but her underwear. Remus's blush deepened, as he tried to look anywhere but her. But, well, it was hard to look away.

Ruby paused at his silence, eyeing him with a sly grin.

"Do I make you uncomfortable Remus?" She questioned, stepping closer. She looked up at him, smirking seductively.

 _He opened his mouth, trying to formulate a sentence. Hell, even a word... but nothing came out._

 _When he didn't say anything, she chuckled. She leaned in closer, pulling at the buttons of his shirt. She unbuttoned them slowly, watching his face closely. When they were all unopened, she brushed his lips against his ear._

 _"I want you" She whispered, brushing her fingers down the exposed parts of her chest. His breath hitched, causing her to pause. "You known you want-"_

 _She didn't get the chance to finish, as he pressed his lips against hers. His lips were rough against hers. He wasn't holding back anything. Then again neither was she. He shrugged off his shirt, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He pulled her close to him, as they fell back onto the bed._


	4. Chapter 4

***Thanks to everyone for all the awesome review! It means so much that people enjoy my story. Enjoy this new chapter and remember to review and follow!***

 _"Troublemaker, yeah that's your middle name_

 _I know you're no good_

 _but you're stuck in my brain."_

 **-Troublemaker, Olly Murs**

I paused for a moment collecting myself. I actually slept with Remus Lupin. I'd like to say that was all part of some devious plan to screw with his head but… it really wasn't.

I mean he was extremely attractive, that was plainly clear. But he never really seemed the type.

I looked at his sleeping form, thinking intensely.

I needed to play this off. Plus from what I remember… it was pretty good.

I heard a groan, and focused back on the boy sprawled on my bed. He opened his eyes slowly, and they seemed unfocused at first.

"What happened?" He muttered groggily.

"Well you ruined my favorite bra, so thanks for that." I interjected, standing up from the bed. He looked at me, his eyes widening as if he just realized where he was.

"D-Did I? Did we?-"

"Calm down wolf, it's nothing I haven't done before."

"What did you just call me?" He whispered, becoming pale. I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"Your last name. It means wolf." I explained. He calmed down a little, looking at me. His face flushed bright red.

"Can… Can you put some clothes on?" He asked, looking down at my sheets. I glanced down, remembering I was stark naked. I shrugged, going to my drawers.

"You need to relax. I don't bite." I teased him, beginning to pull on clothes. "If anything you're the biter."

He flushed again, seeming to become the color of a tomato.

"S-Stop teasing me! This isn't funny." He stuttered. I buttoned my shorts, snorting.

"I beg to differ, I find this hilarious." I smirked at him. He was a stuttering mess. And, call me crazy, but it made him all the more adorable.

"How can you treat this so lightly? We just had _sex_!"

"And that's a bed, and that's a window," He gave me a confused look. I raised an eyebrow in response. "Sorry, I thought we were stating obvious things."

He shook his head in exasperation, before looking around the room.

"Where are my clothes?" He questioned. I pointed to a chair in the corner. He began to get up, but paused. He looked at me pointedly.

"What?" I sighed. He blushed a little.

"Can you... Turn around?"

"You've got to be joking, I've already _seen_ all there is to see." I groaned. He continued to look at me pointedly. I rolled my eyes, turning away. "God you're such a fucking prude..."

"Hey, there's no need to be so mean!" Remus scolded.

"Well I never said I was nice, now did I?" I drawled, crossing my arms. He was silent, but I could here him shuffling around. After what seemed like forever, I let out an impatient sigh. I don't think I've ever been this frustrated. "Are you done yet? You're taking forever!"

"Yeah. I'm good." He answered, and I turned. He looked extremely disheveled. His clothes were wrinkly, and his shirt wasn't buttoned all the way.

 _Damn..._ I thought appreciatively, biting my lips to hide a grin.

"You know if you ever wanted to do it again... I'm totally open to that." I purred. He flushed, trying to stutter a response.

"Come on, Lupin. You can't tell me you've never needed to something to relieve your stress. Something to let out pent up aggression, or..." I leaned in closer to his ear "some animalistic rage."

He fidgeted, and I smiled a bit.

"No one would have to know. It would be casual. No strings attached." I promised. He began stuttering again, before bolting towards the door.

"You're only human, Remus. Just think about it." I called after him, grinning.

Maybe I was a bitch, maybe I was cold. But hey, _life's just more fun that way._

 ** _Third Person POV_**

Remus rushed down the stairs of the girl's dorms, trying to avoid the eyes of every person he saw.

He didn't stop till he reached his dorm. As he entered the room, he was met with the curious glances of his best friends.

"Moony, where you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Sirius grinned at him. They took in his appearance, and James laughed.

"Were you with a girl?" James asked, a teasing note in his voice. Remus's face flushed, and he tried to formulate a response.

"Saint Moony? No way!" Sirius barked out a laugh. "He probably tripped over his own two feet."

The three boys laughed, causing Remus to frown. Is... that really what they thought of him? Little did James know how on the nose he really was.

Still, Ruby's words echoed through his head.

 _No strings attached..._


	5. Chapter 5

***Its been a while since I've updated. I'm honestly really happy with the positive response this story has gotten. I have finished school and am working on future chapters now (I have to, again, warn that this is not a story where everyone gets their 'happily ever after' as much as I enjoy those stories I don't find them realistic). Please comment, follow and favorite. I'll try to update as frequently as possible but I make no promises***

 _"You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here, real patient"_  
 **-Come and Get It, Selena Gomez**

I laid down on the bed after Remus had left. I was still super tired.

While most people got massive headaches from alcohol, I got super sleepy... And then I got a headache.

The door suddenly opened, and in walked a dreamy looking Alice. I smirked as she practically floated over to her dresser.

"What's got you so happy?" I questioned, staring at her from my place on the bed.

"Oh nothing..." She bit her lips, smiling wildly. "Except the fact that Frank asked me to be his _girlfriend_."

I sat straight up, grinning at her.

" _Shut up!_ " I yelled, slapping the bed.

"I can't!" She squealed. "He is such a gentleman too! We slept in his bed and he made sure not to pressure me into anything. It was just so... perfect."

I rolled my eyes, smiling at her.

"I'm happy for you. You've been obsessing about Longbottom forever," I stopped giving her a pointed look. "I am so going to be your maid of honor."

Alice flung her hairbrush at me, blushing wildly. I dodged it, laughing.

"So... what poor sap did you rope into bed with you this time?" She questioned. I gave her a look of feigned offense.

"And how do you know I slept with anyone?" I asked innocently. She gave me a look.

"Do I look like I have 'stupid' written across my forehead?" She raised an eyebrow at me. I pouted at her.

"Why does everyone always assume the worst of me?" I asked.

"It saves time." She teased, causing me to stick my tongue out. "No but seriously, who?"

I bit my lip to hide my grin.

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you."

 ** _Third Person POV_**

Remus Lupin was slowly freaking out.

"So where were you last night?" James asked, his hair sticking up in strange places.

"I um-" Remus tried to stutter out an answer, but nothing would come out. What could he possibly say?

 _Oh, hey Prongs! I just had mind-blowing sex with a girl, and I barely remember it!_

Yeah, that would go well. Especially because of who it was with.

Rubellia Devlin was a name no one in the marauders said. Whenever they did, Sirius would freak out. If he ever found out that Remus _slept_ with her...

Let's just say it would be very bad.

 ** _~Time Skip~_**

 ** _Ruby's POV_**

Potions class that Monday was a lot more interesting than I'd imagined.

When I'd walked in, Remus was already at our desk with his potions book open. When he saw me, he squirmed a bit looking down at his book. I couldn't help but smirk as I sat beside him.

"Morning Wolf." I greeted in a sing-song voice. He blushed a little, not looking up from his book. He began flipping through his potions book, not sparing me a glance

 _So he's trying to ignore me... that just won't do_.

I placed a hand on his leg, leaning towards his ear.

"Have you thought about my offer at all this weekend?" I whispered in his ear. He went completely still, his face flushing even darker. And I chuckled lowly. "I'm not asking for an answer right away, but keep in mind I'm a patient person."

"I-I-" He stuttered. Whatever he was about to attempt to stutter was lost as Slughorn stumbled into the room. He grinned cheerfully, greeting us all with his forever annoying:

"Good morning sixth years!"

I rolled my eyes, taking my hands off Remus's leg. I settled into my seat as the lesson began.

The day went by fairly slow. I managed to tease Remus a bit more, but lessons required most of my attention.

My grades were extremely important to me. And as much as I loved fooling around and teasing people, I wasn't going to let any of that distract me from my work.

"You're getting into the habit again!" Alice chastised me over dinner. I glanced up from my herbology book, seeing her disapproving glare. "It's only a few days into term, you can't start ignoring meals this early. Or at all for that matter."

"What are you, my wife?" I sassed, glancing back down at my book. It was, rather violently, ripped from my grasp.

"No, I'm not your wife! I'm your best friend. And I don't care how cool, or bad ass you think you are. You. Need. To. Eat."

I stared at her for a long moment. And then I quietly shoveled food in my mouth.

It sounds a bit strange doesn't it? If anyone else had done that, they'd've been hexed into the next century. But this was Alice. The only person I ever really cared about. And the only person who'd ever seemed to care about me. At least in a way that counted.

Alice nodded approvingly, turning to Lily to continue their lengthy conversation about her relationship with Frank. I was all for being supportive, but I wasn't very good for those kinds of conversations.

I didn't believe in love, but I doubted I ever would.

I picked up another spoonful of potatoes, only to met with a ball of parchment. I glanced around subtly, before unfolding it carefully.

 _ **Meet me in the broom cupboard on the third floor after dinner**_

I grinned. I'd know that handwriting anywhere. I crumpled the note, pushing it into the pocket of my robe.

I snuck my way into the broom closet, shutting the door quietly. I grinned at the familiar figure in front of me.

"So you got my note then." The figure breathed. I smirked flirtatiously, walking closer.

"Why else would I be here?" I answered, grinning. "So we gonna do this or what McKinnon?"

Marlene smiled at me, the darkness making it hard to pick out anything more than her more prominent features. Like her soft pink lips or her blonde hair.

" _Why else would I be here_?" She teased as we both began removing our clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

***Yay for new chapter. I finally had time to post this. Enjoy!***

 _"And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you"_  
 **-Animals, Neon Trees**

I eyed Marlene's sleeping form. She was curled up under her cloak, snorting softly.

 _It was almost too pathetic._

I finished buttoning my shirt, and smoothed my skirt. Stepping into the hallway I glanced around, making sure the hallways was clear.

Marlene could find her own way back to the dorm. It wasn't my responsibility to wake her up.

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

I pushed open the door to my dorm room, trying to be as quiet as possible. I didn't really want to hear a lecture from Alice.

Suddenly the dark room flooded with light, making me flinch.

 _So close..._

"Where were you?" Alice questioned. I bit my lip, walking towards my bed. I began pulling off my school clothes. "Ruby?"

"I was with someone." I answered off-handedly.

"Which someone?" She asked. I sighed heavily as I pulled on an oversized Iron Man tshirt.

"Marlene..."

"Ruby!" She sighed with exasperation. "You have to stop leading the poor girl on."

I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Marlene knows perfectly well that I am not interested in a relationship."

"Does she? Because I don't think she does." Alice bit out. "I see how she stares at you, Ruby. It's not healthy for her."

"Then that's her problem. I make it perfectly clear to the people I sleep with- it's just sex. Nothing more, nothing less." I said insistently. Alice opened her mouth, presumably to scold me more. I held up a hand, cutting her off. "I'm not discussing this with you right now. I am tired."

Alice eyes me, before rubbing her eyes in exhaustion.

"Fine. But when she does something stupid because of you, don't say I didn't tell you so."

I waved her off, collapsing on my bed. Almost immediately I was greeted by sleep.

 ** _~Time Skip~_**

 ** _Remus's POV_**

Remus was losing his mind. He didn't know what it was, but every thought he had was about her.

The way she so openly flaunted herself in front of him. The way she knew it bothered him.

He stared at the ceiling, his brain working a mile a minute.

 _Is it even worth it,_ He ran a hand through his hair, deep in thought. _Should I-_

You know you'll never get a chance like this again,

A voice within him reasoned. _Plus, why shouldn't you have some fun. You know for a fact you're not 'Saint Moony'._

He pondered this thought , closing his eyes.

 _No strings attached, huh?_

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

 _ **Ruby's POV**_

I walked towards the great hall, my mind still numb with sleep.

 _Stupid dreams, of stupid things..._ I grumbled mentally, trying to push the thoughts from my mind. _Thank Godric for weekends._

I let out a quiet yelp as someone tugged me into a broom closet.

"What the-" I stopped short, looking at the person in front of me. "Lupin?"

The boy in front of me looked frazzled, like he'd gotten as much sleep as I had. Which had been next to none.

He ran a hand through his hair, his tired eyes staring at me timidly.

"Does..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Does your offer still stand."

I stared at him in well concealed surprise, smiling lightly.

"And what offer are you referring to?" I asked innocently, stepping closer. He ground his teeth together, seeming to be biting back something.

"You know which offer I'm talking about."

"I do," I admitted with a smirk. "I just want to hear you say it."

He gave me an anxious look, and I chuckled.

"Okay, okay. I'll bite." I smirked, looking at him. "You want to take me up on this offer, I have one very simple rule."

"This is just sex," I gave him a serious look, and he nodded nervously. "I'm serious. This isn't a romance novel. We are not going to ride off into any sunset. We meet, we let off a little frustration, and that's the end of it."

He nods slowly.

I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Meet me in the common room later, during dinner. We'll see if we can't have some fun." I whispered. I pulled my arms away, walking towards the door.

"Does this ever get boring for you?" Remus questioned as I opened the door. I turned, grinning at him.

"On the contrary," I grinned cheekily. "This is where I start to have fun."


	7. Chapter 7

_***It's been a long while, but here it is! Enjoy, comment, follow, favorite! And give me ideas for songs I could use in the beginning of chapters!***_

"Can't keep my hands to myself _,_

 _No matter how hard I'm trying to"_

 _ **-Hands To Myself, Selena Gomez**_

I walked into the common room, relaxing on the sofa. I was actually kind of proud of myself for swaying Remus.

When I'd given him the offer, it seemed very unlikely he would come around. I was content with teasing him, and making him absolutely insane for the rest of the year. But now...

A _whole new world of possibilities just opened up. And I was excited to explore them all._

The portrait swung open, revealing the very person I'd been waiting for.

"You came," I smirked, watching him sit down beside me.

"I said I would." He responded, looking at me timidly.

"I had my doubts, but now-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine wildly. I responded immediately, grinning.

"Someone's very eager," I noted smugly. He growled lowly and pushed his lips back on mine. I pulled away immediately, standing. "Not here, Wolf. Let's take this somewhere... More private."

He nodded eagerly, standing. He seemed... different somehow. He was more impatient, more... just more.

We reached my dorm. I didn't even have time to open the door before he was on me again.

The kiss was wild, hungry, desperate. It went all over the place- on my neck, my lips, my collarbone. The intensity surprised me and left me breathless. Lupin had never had a girlfriend (as far as I knew at least), so why was he so damn good at kissing?

I search for the doorknob as his lips recaptured mine. Twisting it open, the door moved from behind us.

He pushed me into the room, before pressing me into the wall. I pulled at his shirt, and it disappeared. Last time, I hadn't had much of a chance to look at him. His chest, which had always appeared bony, was the exact opposite. It was toned, and firm. His pale skin was covered in thick white scars which seemed much worse than the ones on his face. They were horrible, and I could tell something ugly was behind the scars.

And yet, they were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

One Hour Later  
  
I laid in the bed, positively exhausted. I stared out the window, the pale light of the moon illuminating the dark room.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I said absently.

"What is?" Remus asked, following my gaze.

"The moon. It's almost full," I pointed out. Remus was quiet, and I looked at him. He had a strange expression on his face. "What, you disagree?"

"I've never really had an opinion on it." His voice was strained, and I rose an eyebrow. The room became quiet, and I went back to staring at the moon.

"I've always loved the moon. It influences our tides and is the basis of so many magical fields. If it moves even the smallest centimeter from where it's supposed to be it could have severe consequences for the world." I said into the silence. "It's amazing when you realize that something this beautiful is also extremely dangerous."

"Some may say the same about you." Remus pointed out. I chuckled, looking at him lazily.

"So you think I'm beautiful then?" I purred. He didn't blush like I thought he would. Instead, he looked at me head on- deadly serious.

"It's not a hard thing to miss." He said quietly. I felt my stomach roll unfamiliarly, as I struggled to keep my cheeks from flushing. It bothered me immensely.

Stop acting like a fool. I scolded myself, rolling my eyes.

"Alright Wolf, that's enough of the mushy stuff." I sighed, hitting him with a pillow. "Dinner should be ending right about now. You should go to your dorm before your prick friends come searching for you."

Remus frowned at me calling his friends pricks but voiced no objections to the statement. He stood from the bed, picking up his clothes. I watched as he shrugged into them, trying to make himself look as neat as possible.

"Find me when you want to do this again, I'll definitely make time for more of that." I teased, watching as he blushed lightly.

"I'll be sure to do that." He said quietly, straightening himself out one last time. He walked out the door quickly, leaving me alone with nothing but the moon and my thoughts.

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

Next Day...  
  
I walked into potions, yawning softly. I'd stayed up much later than I'd like to admit. It had taken me a long time to shake that odd feeling in my stomach. Maybe I was sick?

No, I hadn't been nausea I'd felt. It was something much different. More of a... warm, fuzzy feeling. Whatever it had been, I hadn't liked it.

I sat down in my seat, watching the board absently.

"Morning Ruby." Remus greeted politely. I nodded at him in silent greeting before glancing down at my textbook. There was an uncomfortable silence floating in the air between Remus and me, something I'd expected. I mean he wasn't very accustomed to the whole 'friends with benefits' concept. At least, not as well as I was. Hell, I practically invented the term.

"Good morning sixth years!" Slughorn greeted, interrupting my train of thought. How was it that every morning, without fail, he was so sickeningly happy?

I rolled my eyes, gazing down into my textbook. I doubted any potion he gave us would be a challenge. As much as Slughorn knew, or pretended to know, he was too lax on his classes.

"I've decided to give you all a little project," A collective groan went around the classroom, causing Slughorn to raise his voice in an effort to be heard. "This is not a particularly challenging project, seeing as you are a N.E.W.T. level class-"

I am not proud to say I zoned out a bit. He just kept talking and talking and talking.

"-of course, this all will be done with your partners. I suggest using this class period effectively, as it's the only one I will give you."

The class began to have its separate conversations, as Remus turned to me.

"So, for this project. I was thinking we could do the first option…" He suggested. I nodded in agreement, having absolutely no clue what he was talking about.

"The first option works."

"Or, if you prefer it, we could do the second option." He said, raising an eyebrow. I gave him a close-lipped smiled, pretending to consider this.

"The second option is… also good?" I offered. He smirked a little at me, chuckling.

"You weren't paying one ounce of attention were you?" He grinned, causing me to laugh.

"Not really," I said apologetically.

"It's alright," He sighed. "I'm used to it with James and Sirius."

I gasped in mock offense, placing a hand over my heart.

"How dare you compare me to them. I'm much better company." I joked. Remus laughed, opening his textbook.

"So basically we're supposed to pick any potion and study all the aspects of it," He explained. "Usage, history, related topics- the whole works."

"Sounds simple enough." I shrugged, pulling out a piece of parchment. "Any ideas?"

"Well, we could do the Calming Draught?" He suggested. I gave him a look, rolling my eyes.

"Are you always so predictably boring?" I asked, scribbling the potion down regardless. Remus shot me a glare, before thinking.

"How about Essence of Insanity?" Remus suggested, giving me a pointed look. I smacked his arm lightly, not bothering to write it down.

"Not funny, Wolf." I paused, the gears in my head turning.

Wolf… Wolfsbane-

"I've got it," I grinned, looking at Remus's confused expression. "We should do the Wolfsbane Potion!"

I was too proud of my idea to notice how he stiffened.

"I-I don't know, I mean-"

"It'll be awesome. I mean it's a fairly new potion so I doubt we can get much background on it, but the work we can do on related subjects should make up for it!"

"Ruby I don't think it's a great idea-"

"Oh nonsense, it'll be fun! I can do most of the research if you want. I've been meaning to run to the library anyway." I suggested excitedly.

"That's not exactly my problem with it-"

"I'll make sure I get a whole bunch of books later. Make sure you meet me in the common room later tonight." I ordered, pointing a finger at him.

"The project isn't due for two months!" He protested.

"I'd like to have some time to myself. We might as well start tonight so we can finish it quicker."

Remus sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. I ignored him, scribbling down everything I knew about the Wolfsbane potion. This was going to be an interesting project, I could feel it.


	8. Cast List Author's Note

Hey guys! It's me! So this isn't an update (sadly), more like a little info.

So for one I can't remember if I ever posted a cast list for this story. So just in case, here it is!

Rubellia (AKA Ruby) Devilin is played by Nina Dobrev. I chose Nina for her especially sassy scenes from TVD as Katherine Pierce. She was a big influence for Ruby's character, and I love her as Katherine (not a big fan of Elena- sorries)

Remus Lupin (AKA my cinnamon roll) is played by Andrew Garfield. I chose him, not only because he is literally the person a lot of FF use for Remus but because of his awkward sexiness. He was goals as Spider-Man (I do enjoy Tom Holland as Spidey), and I love him.

James Potter is played by Aaron Taylor-Johnson. I only have two words as for reasons why. And they are Pietro. Maximoff.

Lily Evans is played by Katherine McNamara. I chose her because I wanted something different from the usual actress I see (can't remember her name but she Amy Pond on Doctor Who aka one of my fave shows in the universe). Also Katherine is such a hilarious actress I thought she'd bring something great to Lily's character.

Sirius Black (aka Prince Sassious) is played by Ben Barnes. No particular reason why. I just liked him.

Severus Snape (aka fave #6) is played by Erin Mommsen. I'll give you a second to search up his picture...

Another second to collapse on the floor in shock...

And when you get up I'll explain why. Personally, I believe in a young, hot Severus Snape. Anyone who disagrees can take an immediate exit and come back when you have opened your mind to that beautiful option.

Peter Pettigrew (aka give me a second while I barf for having to stare at his name) is played by Jamie Bell. I have disrespected the actor by assigning him to this rat (quite literally) but we all need to take one for the team.

Bellatrix Black/Lestrange will be played by Katie McGrath. For the soul reason of Morgana from Merlin.

Narcissa Black/Malfoy will be played by Candice Accola King because of the fact my friend has gotten me obsessed with her.

Lucious Malfoy will be played by Alex Pettyfer. No explanation. I just wanted to.

Regulus Black will be played by Logan Lerman because Logan is one of my babies and I love Regulus.

Milky Prewett/Wealsey is played by Molly Quinn because she is the perfect Molly Wealsey and anyone else can fight me.

Fabien and Gideon Prewett will be played by James and Oliver Phelps because Fred and George. I'll never be over it.

Arthur Weasley is played by Ed Sheeran because I am a I love him and he's perf.

Alice Lightwood/Longbottom is played by Maia Mitchell because Maya has lots of sad scenes and they will be important. (Cackles because of the evil I have planned)

Frank Longbottom will be played by Max Schneider because he's adorbes and Frank is obvi a cinnamon roll like Neville.

Marlene McKinnon is played by Ashley Benson because I love Pretty Little Liars and I feel that those words express Marlene in this fic (no spoilers!)

And that's all I have for now. I'll probably post a part 2 later on.

Now onto something else. I'm considering posting this on Wattpad. If I did, would you guys support me on there? Comment and tell me. Also, if you want to read other works read my fic Fandom Bound ( my. /UiNb/JYczzyzriw) on Wattpad or find me on Quotev to read my Safe and Sound series: 27864294

Or if you just wish to stalk me follow me on Instagram at: the_scarlet_fangirl , _dark_lullabies_ , or cold_flash

Love you guys. I'll try to make an update soon. Thanks so much for the support! Be sure to comment!


End file.
